NATIONAL INSTITUTES OF HEALTH NINDS Facilities Planning / Equipment Bldg 35, GF352-4 The following laboratories and research support areas underwent renovations during FY 2015: 1. Perform the lab renovation for Dr Kevin Briggman, Chief, Circuit Dynamics and Connectivity unit. Location, NIH Campus, Bldg 35. 2. Relocation and activation activities for the Porter Neuroscience Research Center Phase 2, Mixed institute laboratory building, with NINDS as the lead institute. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35. 3. Perform a renovation to the freezer farm room located in the Porter Neuroscience Research Center that supports multiple ICs. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35. 4. Perform a renovation to the Autoclaves in B-Wing that supports multiple PIs. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 49. 5. Complete the lab renovation and fit-out for Dr Quan Yuan, Chief, Dendrite Morphogenesis and Plasticity Unit. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35. 6. Perform a lab renovation and fit-out for Dr Kenton Swartz, Chief, Molecular Physiology & Biophysics Section. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35. 7. Relocation and activation activities for the F-Wing project, Mixed institute laboratory wing. Laboratory construction includes work for laboratories and offices for two PIs, Dr Dragan Maric Chief, FACS Facility and Dr Dorian McGavern, Chief, Viral Immunology and Intravital Imaging Section and one new NINDS PI recruit. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 10. 8. Complete the lab renovation and fit-out for Dr Lucy Forrest, Chief, Computational Structural Biology Unit. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35. 9. Perform the lab renovation and fit-out for Dr Wei Lu, Chief, Synapse and Neural Ciruit Unit. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35. 10. Perform the lab renovation and fit-out for Dr Craig Blackstone, Chief, Cell Biology Section. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35. 11. Perform a lab renovation and fit-out for Dr David Sibley, Chief, Molecular Neuropharmacology Section. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35. 12. Renovate the chlorine repressurization animal drinking system for the PNRC Shared Animal Facility. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35. 13. Renovate the procurement and administrative offices. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35. 14. Perform the lab renovation for Dr Ami Mankodi, Chief, Hereditary Muscle Diseases Unit. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35. 15. Perform the renovation to the office for Dr Bibiana Bielekova, Chief, Neuroimmunological Diseases Unit. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 10. 16. Complete the lab renovation for Dr Alex Chesler, NCCAM, as part of a collaborative and shared space arrangement. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35. 17. Perform a renovation to add two offices for Dr John Hallenbeck, Chief, Stroke Branch. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 10. 18. Perform a renovation to install a 17T MRI Magnet to support NINDS Intramural PIs. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35. 19. Initiate a renovation plan for the 11.7T MRI Magnet facility that supports NIH Intramural PIs. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 10. 20. Perform a renovation to the laboratory space that houses Mass Spectrometers for Dr Joseph Steiner, Chief, Neurotherapeutic Development Unit. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 10. 21. Perform a renovation to the office suite for Laurie Arrants, Chief, NINDS Office for Tech Transfer. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 31. The following pieces of major shared equipment were purchased to support a large number of PIs: 1. Zeiss LSM 880 confocal microscope for the Light Imaging Facility, Synaptic Functions Section, and Synapse and Neural Circuit Unit. 2. Waters Breeze 2 HPLC System with Spectrophotometer for the Molecular Physiology & Biophysics Section 3. Q Exactive HF Standard Mass Spectrometer for the Clinical Proteomics Unit 4. Leica TCS SP8 Mass Spectrometer for the Viral Immunology & Intravital Imaging Unit 5. LC-MS system for sequencing for the Peptide Sequencing Facility 6. XFe96 Extracellular Flux Analyzer for the Clinical Neurosurgery Unit 7. 3T & 4T MRI scanner upgrades for the shared NIMH/NINDS fMRI Facility 8. PET CT upgrade for the Clinical Center